Try Me
by asdfghjklove09
Summary: Bella has had enough with her family problems over the past centuries, left them and ends up in La Push. She's 'being' human and tends to keep it that way until she meets the wolves. What's her secret? M for language and some lemons later!


I ran the brush through my hair furiously. Damn. I decide to just straighten my hair then. I look really simple yet sexy: a gray sports bra under the white tank top, purple short shorts and high cut converse. As soon as I was done with my hair, I slung my bag over my shoulder and have my breakfast.

_Bella, where are you going?_ My baby wolf asked. Keido was adorable. He is small enough to be cradle in my arms and have this startling black pupil; black rimmed his eyes, and beautiful white and black fur which felt like silk every time I run my fingers through it. Well, after his bath anyways. He is sweet, caring and loving.

"I have school today. I wish I could bring you, though."

He whined. _Do you have to? I mean, even Adrian doesn't. _Yeah, Adrian is my brother. I decide to live on my own, without our parent's drama and stuff.

"Well, sitting on money and do nothing like Adrian is just boring. I want to really live. School, boyfriends, heartbreak whatsoever," I probably sound crazy right now.

_Fine, can't you just hide me in your bag or something? I want to go with you!_

"Sorry, Keido. I love you!" with a kiss on his nose, I jump on my bike and speed off to La Push High. It was just a ten minutes ride but with my baby, it was only 3 minutes. Fast, aye? The school was kinda small than all the others I have been. As I walk through the hall, I got all the glares, catcalls, and other shit. One of them came up to me, slaps my ass and pulls me back by my wrist.

"Hey, babe." Hah, I easily pull my wrist back and pinned him to the locker with his hands behind him.

I hissed in his ear, so that no one could hear. "Listen to me dick. I'm not like other girls here. Do that to me again, this will hurt a hell lot more," I push his arms to an angle that could probably break it and gave him a last push.

"You're just like Leah! A fucking bitch—" BAM! He got sucker punched by a tall, tanned hot chick. "Get a life, Croft!"

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Fine. I'm used to it. You punched well."

"Tell me about it. I'm Leah. You're the new girl right?"

"Ugh, I hate it when they call me the 'new girl'. I'm Bella. Just call me bells. You're pretty warm. Why the fuck did Croft called you a bitch?"

"Well, I'm actually kinda cold towards everybody but not at you. I don't know why. You wearing a lucky charm or something?"

"Nah, just my charming personality," I giggled. "So, can you like show me around school, give me a tour, meet the awesome as fuck group today? I do need a bodyguard too," I smirked to let her know I was joking at the 'bodyguard' part. She laughed.

"Sure. We could take your schedule first and lunch time I'll show you who you should mingle and who you shouldn't. I hope my brothers will let you sit with us," she huffed.

"Brothers?"

"Only one but the others is like my family. That's how I know how to give a good punch. Careful to not piss them off. Especially Paul. Eh, here we are. Hey Mr. Stan, you got the schedule for this new girl? Name is Bella." I rolled my eyes. The old man hand me a yellow paper and told us to go to class. We didn't and after a few hours of spending time with her, she's awesome.

"Oh, it's lunch time. Come on, you wanna eat something?"

"Nah, I have my own food. So, where are the brothers of yours?"

"There," she pointed to the table where seven goddamn hot guys sitting. All of them have the same cropped black hair, muscled body, perfectly tanned skin, hands-gorgeous faces and the 'v' in their pants were making my hormones stood. Gosh, everything about them actually screams 'fuck me'.

"Holy shit, I think I just came in my pants."

"Oh, Bella. You're overreacting. Sure they're hot as hell but when they tease you, you feel like cutting they're balls. Trust me," she literally drags me to their table. They turn to us, well Leah actually and their eyes widened.

"What?" she demanded. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this. Huh, if Adrian was here, he would be laughing his ass off because his fearless sister is scared.

"Y-you are smiling and ..." one of them stuttered. What the fuck?

"So what, Seth? Is it wrong that I'm like this? You're the one who wanted me to be a nice bitch," she rolled her eyes and took a seat beside Seth. And now, everybody is eyeing me.

"What did you do to her?" Seth growled.

"Dude, I didn't do anything. We met and she gave me a tour around the school. That's it. Jeeze—" I turned and walk out of the school by the nearest exit. I could feel myself shaking.

_Bella, calm down. Don't lose your temper._

"Keido?" my little wolfie jump onto me. "What are you doing here?"

_Well, I could feel something wrong._ He snuggle his head into my neck.

"There's nothing wrong. I don't even know why I'm feeling like this."

_Well, this is a first. Anyway, can you come home now? I'm bored._

"Sorry, baby. You just have to wait. Bye," he licks my cheek and ran off.

"Bella?" a warm voice called me from behind.

"Hey, Leah. Sorry about back there," I sighed.

"Uh yeah, about that. They felt bad so they invite you for dinner tonight at Emily's. They are just not use to me being nice to people. Now come on. We still have ten minutes of lunch." She helps me up and we walk to the cafeteria again but we sat in a different table. I feel kinda bad for stealing her from them but hey, she's the only girl I like here. Leah went to the toilet after I finish my lunch and a jerk ran into me spilling his coke over my clothes and held me by my ass.

"Dude, watch where you're going or I'll kick your balls!" I push him off me, well tried. I can actually but no _human _girl could've pushed him. So, I pull my hand back and punch his nose. He instantly let me go, holding his bloody nose. "Do that again, say goodbye to your dick." I was shaking slightly but went to the changing room pull out my spare shirt, a black button down shirt, button halfway up and fold the sleeves. I tie up my hair into a high ponytail. I look really good. Now, off to my next class.

Instead of Leah, I had a seat with one of her brothers. He has a handsome face and pretty much look like the others. He looks up to me and nods. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, I'm Embry. You're Bella right?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about lunch. So, you coming tonight? At Emily's?"

"Yeap," popping the 'p'. "Who is Emily by the way?"

"She's Sam's imp- fiancé. Sam is in our gang too. You'll see him later." Huh, the wolves here are different. "Tell me about yourself."

"I live and rose in Malaysia, a small country. I left my parents and brother because all they care about is their money and stuff," well, that was half true. "I can really fight, be a bitch, and random sometimes. I love Paramore and singing. I have a pet wolf named Keido."

"Is that even legal?"

"When you're rich you can do anything. So, how many are there in your little 'cult'?" I smile just to make sure he knows I was kidding. I heard that just now from some guy.

"Well, there's Leah, Seth, Paul, Jake, Quil, Sam, Jared, Emily, Kim, Claire and me. There are a lot of rumours going around about us. Just don't believe all of them."

"Sure. Easy. So, who's Kim and Claire?"

"Come tonight then you'll know," he winked and the teacher came in. He has one fucking piece of shit mind. When people aren't looking, he would either stare at my legs or at my chest. It's goddamn annoying. Even Embry _thinks_ so. One agonizing hour later, the bell rang and I ran out of the class with Embry by my side.

"So, what's your next class?"

"Calculus," I groaned. After a few hundred years, I still hate it.

"Well, I think Paul has Calculus now too. Bye Bells." Great. I hope Paul isn't a jerk. Embry is sweet and very open about everything. I chose a seat at the back of the class since it's the only place that's empty. I few rows beside me were Paul. I quickly pull out my iPodTouch and play Backseat by New Boyz. I wanted to just jump on the table and dance like fuck but that wouldn't make a good first impression right?

"Isabella, what's x?"

I look through his mind. _If she can't answer this... _A little bit more, gotcha. "It's three over five, Mr. Howard." He glares at me. Everybody was shocked. Probably I got the right answer in less than five seconds. Paul was just staring at me as if he's trying to figure something. Well, in this case, he is. Shit.

"Well, since you, _Isabella _got right for the first one, you don't mind to do the others?" (It really fucking happened to me once. FML)

Well, I do mind you bloody fucker. "Sure," I shrug and get to work. I decided to make a little bit mistakes.

"Ah, it seems that you're careless here. You have to stay back ten minutes."

FUCK ME SIDEWAYS.

I was about to change his mind when Paul spoke up. "Excuse me, Mr. Howard but Bella's next class is P.E and you know how Ms. Peters is if someone shows up late. Then, you'll be the one to blame. Remember what happened to Carl," Mr. Howard gulped. "Yeah. You don't want that would you?"

"Fine, then you'll be the one to replace _Isabella._"

Paul smirked. "Actually, I, too, have P.E next."

"Alright. Just drop this. Now, as your homework, open to page 12 and do everything. Class dismissed." I ran outside of the class and wait for Paul.

"Hey, Paul. Thanks for back there."

"Yeah. No problem. I saw how the way he looks at you. I have a very good idea what he wants to do with you," his eyes darkened. Oh great.

"So, you think I'm fucking weak, huh? I can't even handle myself?"

"I never did say that."

"Well, you're motherfucking implying it!" I turn and stomp my way to the changing room. Again. Leah had given me the P.E clothes that we have to wear. Ugh. Thank god that we can wear shorts.

"Alright. So, today we are going to play basketball. Team captains... Jacob and Tiffany!" Both of them were side by side. Jake was a little different than the others. His hair is slightly longer and he's taller. Probably he's the Alpha. Tiffany is obviously Quileute but her body was skinny, too skinny. Her eyes were blue with green pecks; she has hardly any boobs. From her smell, she just got fucked. "Now, pick your teams."

Jake call out the wolves and a few other dudes. I guess this is a guy vs. girls game. I was the last person to get call out. Paul gave me a grin. Bitch. Looks like I have to go to Tiffany's group. "Alright guys, make yourself look sexy so you can distract the guys." I stare at her. What the fuck?

"Guys seriously? If you wanna play a game, play it right," I shook my head. My team was mouth opened. I rolled my eyes. I was face to face with Jake.

"So, you're Jake?"

"Yeah, why? Interested?" he smirked. I put my hands on my hip.

"Nah. I'm more interested in something else," I winked. I swear the other wolves groan and fix their jeans while I laughed.

"Now that wasn't very nice, Isabella. Anyway, try to win. If you can!" They howled with laughter. Jeeze, are they wolves or hyenas? I rolled my eyes.

"Try me!" Let the game begin.


End file.
